Poem of the Conflicted
by Shiyarou
Summary: It's a group of poems for those who like semi-dark poems. Disclaimer: I don't own, just the poems.
1. Default Chapter

-Hiei

_Plaster on these broken wings.  
__Here's one jailbird,  
__Who does not sing.  
Take away my heart,  
Strip away my dreams.  
There's more behind the mask,  
Than you've even seen._

-Yusuke

_Broken, bleeding,  
__Hurt, deceiving.  
You'd never guess,  
I could be so misleading_

-Kurama

_Empty, so far gone.  
When I die,  
There won't be a bone.  
I'm away, lost and pained.  
My favorite day is when it's rained._

A.N. Hope you enjoy this. It's one poem cut into three parts. I promise it will get better eventually, this is only my second story. I have another one in Wolf's Rain. Review. Constructive critisism is enjoyed


	2. Yoko Kurama

_Once, very far away..._

Once, very far away.  
There was a voice  
It whispered to me so.  
It told me to steal, to hurt and to ravage.  
I betrayed all that I knew.

I let them down.  
I forced them away.  
Cold and merciless.  
A bastard by all standards,  
Then they retaliated.

I was not clean in my kill,  
He was wounded  
I was prey.

My heart thumping,  
My wounds gushing  
Fragility was the only way,  
Pain and decrepedness  
It was all I had.

That was back then,  
Oh, way back when.  
Now I'm soft,  
I'm kind and loving.  
I've got priorities,

I've still got bite,  
I'm still cold  
I've just found love.  
That's what my heart's told.


	3. Anyone?

Destroy my soul;  
It doesn't feel.  
Tear out my heart;  
It doesn't beat.

Within this chest,  
Of coldness and death,  
Lies a flame, and it's so cruel.

It freezes and twists,  
Shattering all that I knew.

Look upon this statue cold,  
What was alive...  
Exists no more.


	4. Hiei, young&old

My insides eat eachother,  
Rip one another apart.  
It hurts and bleeds,  
No one will see.

I put on a facade;  
A smirk, a 'hn'  
How can I feel  
So alien,  
In my own skin?

(Younger years)

I wish,  
Oh I wish,  
I was accepted and loved.

A plea to those,  
Who're list'ning.


	5. All y'all

_This is a Poem that I can't really personallize. It is for all the guys during those hard times._

Hurt and Pain'd  
And misunderstood.  
Anything but,  
How they spoke of the world.

Dark and dreary,  
Black and bleak.

I'm stuck in an abyss of grief.

Maybe Kurama after meeting his Yoko self, or Hiei when..well...all the time, Yusuke during those few bleak moments before a fight, or Kuwabara when he has a brain cell.


	6. All alone

Surrounded, but nobody's here.

Contorted, picture perfect.

When the day is gone,

In the dark before dawn,

My true nature shows...

Disillusioned, forgotten.

Pain'd, half rotten.

Hurt and dismembered;

Detatched and gutted...

I can't even cry.

What human am I?

In the late hours;

The struggle of powers.

Life and death, 

Everything and nothing.

I realize...

_I'm all alone._


	7. Why?

This is for Hiei or Kurama. I will be doing a lot for him and Kurama. Sorry if they're not your favorites.

_Love me,  
Love me not.  
It doesn't matter-  
I'm a flunk._

_A fluke of the world,  
A fake of the heart._

_Outside looking in,  
What am I missing  
That they've all got?_

AN I would like to thank all of my reviewers. It is greatly appreciated. I can only update during the weekend because I have school and a half hour limit during the week. Gomen. bows


	8. Inside

Inside

What secrets do we hold?  
What darkness lies beyond?  
Fragments and pieces,  
Wolves off their leashes  
Vampires at dusk,  
Zombies at midnight...

What flesh do we crave, yearn and adore?  
Trapped in this society of  
Physical restraint and emotional deprivancy.  
Why can't I be me?

AN This is just another random poem... probably about Yusuke when he's around Keiko (and she's pissed) at school...er somethin'. Hey HieiFan, I'll give your idea a shot, kay? ; ) Love All.


	9. Love

AN this is a random poem I just decided to write. It can apply to either Hiei or Kurama.

Marred flesh  
Tainted soul.  
In my heart there is a hole.  
Deep and wide,  
Each year it grows...  
Pain and Misery  
Made to rule...

This body cast intorturous rue.

AN This poem is actually a love poem written to me from my betrothed. (yes, he is my betrothed.) This is how I would imagine Hiei in love, especially because he's either one exremity or the other.

Hell was promised,  
Love instead.  
When your arms  
That held me bled.  
Love so deep,  
It hurts to breath.  
Here you see me on my knees

Pride aside, my sing up'n your thigh...  
Mine forever, As I am yours.  
Love which hurts worse,  
Than the promise of my Hell...  
All things damned could not hurt  
The way melting into you has.


	10. Responding to Reviewers

Yo. What's up! I want to thank everyone of my reviewers, especially since you're all devoted to my poems. Summonerofthesilverwolf, I am very glad that you've enjoyed them, and I thank you very much.

Touya'sIceMaiden1300, I am very glad that I have written something that you can relate to at a personal level and you can enjoy thuroughly. Your reviews are also greatly appreciated.

Forbiddensoul562, This is your idea, and I hope I am doing it the way that you have expected, unfortunantly, I am only trying this out for this one chapter. I will try almost any ideas once or twice if I am fond of them. Your reviews are also appreciated.

Shane, I hope you enjoy both my stories, and anyothers that you are currently reading.

tabby, I am glad you so thuroughly approve of my poems, I am glad that I can appeal to you in such a wide variety of the styles.

Shives, what can I say hun, besides, STAY AWAY FROM THE MAYO! Damn retard, what's wrong with you? When you pick up something that smells bad you don't just drop it you Idgit! UURRRGH!

Over all, I thank all of my reviewers for actually reviewing. It is sooo appreciated. I love you all beyond the feekle comprehension of a foolish mortals heart and soul. ( Guess what that makes me?) Nah, I'm only evil, no special powers or anything. I actually hate it when people say that they're demon 'er something. I mean, sure, in reviews or in your bio, but not at the end of a chapter, it drives me insane.

Uhhh... sorry for the ranting. Hope you like this, it's a one time thing.


	11. Song O' Trust

_**AN. This is actually a song I wrote after thinking about how Hiei, Yusuke or Kurama (or myself) would feel as they were asked to expose their soul and skin, all in the name of love. Harsh Criticism is welcomed. you to wing for me.(First section: nah nah nah/ nah nah nah/ nah nana nah naaah nunah/ nah nah nah/ nunah nah nah/nah nana nah nah nunah... the last note is always drug out.)**_

_**TRUST**_

_Fall on me_

_Lean on me_

_Do anything that pleases to me_

_Beg of me_

_Demand of me_

_But never ever ask of me..._

_xx**Chorus**xx_

_To give up willingly,_

_To fall back into your arms._

_TRUST_

_A fools word_

_No defense, no barrier._

_Just crumble, bleed, and cry_

_When they take your heart_

_And suck it dry_

_xxxx_

_Kick me_

_Beat me_

_Do anything that pleases to me._

_Rape me _

_Kiss me_

_Love me till we both die_

_(guitar solo)_

_But never ever, _

_Never ever ask of me_

_To trust, to love_

_To fall backwards into your hands..._

_xx**Chorus**xx_

_To give up willingly,_

_To fall back into your arms_

_TRUST_

_A fools word_

_No defense, no barrier_

_Just crumble, bleed, and cry_

_When they take your heart,_

_And suck. it. dry._

_xxxx_

_A fools word:(computerized)_

_Just crumble, bleed, and cry_

_As they hold your heart _

_In the center of their ha-ands (long pause)_

_Love me_

_Rape me_

_Hold and hate me._

_Run away, _

_Stay real close_

_Cut me, bleed me_

_F#$ me, jump me_

_Hold and hate me_

_(all instruments stop, singer whispers)_

_Do anything that pleases to me..._

_(guitar screams)_

_But never never never ever ask of me...!_

_xx**Chorus**xx_

_To give up willingly,_

_To fall back into your arms_

_TRUST_

_A fools word_

_No defense, no barrier_

_Just crumble, bleed, and cry_

_When they take your heart,_

_And suck it dry._

_xxxx_

_I fall on you_

_I lean on you_

_I do anything that pleases to you_

_I've begged of you,_

_Demanded of you._

_And all you've ever, _

_Ever asked of me was..._

_xx**Chorus remix**xx_

_(Echoing mic)_

_To give up willingly _

_To fall back into your arms_

_TRUST_

_(oh just trust me)_

_A fools word_

_(say you're sure)_

_No defense, no barrier_

_(open and weak)_

_Just crumble, bleed, and cry_

_(pain is strength)_

_When they take your heart,_

_(make me bleed)_

_And suck it dry..._

_xxxx_

_To hold you, To love you, To hold you up high_

_Trust (whispered)_

_Such a powerfull word._

_Makes cities crumble,_

_Able humans are oh so humble._

_The capability to..._

_Trust (whispered)_

_... SO that when_

_They crush you heart,_

_Peirce your soul,_

_ALl you can do is..._

_Trust (whispered)_

_(tempo slows & silences)_

_I love you._

_Please love me_

_(voice rises with each line)_

_I beg of you_

_I demand of you_

_Allow me to fall_

_And lean on you!_

_(music stops, slight guitar strumming)_

_And yet..._

_All you want is..._

_All you'll allow is..._

_All I can do is..._

_(all music backround stops)_

_Trust (fades out)..._

_**AN I really have no music pattern for that, so it probably wouldn't make a good song. Next chapter is the original poem that this branched off of, along with another poem, that is a stunted form of a song (which I'm turning it into) Hope you liked this.** _


	12. Bitten

_**When seeing in gray,**_

_**Life seems the same,**_

_**Day-to-Day.**_

_**But then you have color**_

_**Like, blue and yellow and red.**_

_**Then seeing in grey,**_

_**Just doesn't cut.**_

_**You can't imagine living,**_

_**Without the rainbow,**_

_**Without the Christmas lights,**_

_**Without the color,**_

_**Life is just mellow.**_

_**When being alone,**_

_**Life seems dull,**_

_**By youself.**_

_**But then you fall in love,**_

_**With a person who's all you dreamed of.**_

_**Now being alone,**_

_**Just doesn't fit.**_

_**You can't imagine living,**_

_**Without the warm fuzzies,**_

_**Without the cold nights cuddled up,**_

_**Without a brimming heart,**_

_**Life is empty.**_

_**When you live,**_

_**Life is exciting,**_

_**Every single day.**_

_**But then, age set's in,**_

_**And you can only dream of the life you lived,**_

_**And you'll never be content,**_

_**And slow of wit.**_

_**You can't imagine living,**_

_**Without those tumbles,**_

_**Without the daring,**_

_**Without the adventure,**_

_**Now, Life is used.**_

_**When dead,**_

_**You're not sure,**_

**_If you feel anything_**

_**Did your soul ascend,**_

_**Or are you in limbo?**_

_**Maybe even God doesn't know.**_

_**Is this worth the emotions?**_

_**You can't imagine empty death,**_

_**With the love you had,**_

_**With the hatred you carried,**_

_**With the sorrows you shared.**_

_**Now, Life has become a pointless journey.**_

_And you traveled all that way..._

Hey, this is just another random poem that I came up with while listening to 3 Doors Down. I like it. I think that it covers almost all the questions that I hold within my soul, in verse.

I am awesome, Fear me ye mortals.

How does that go? AH, yes!

Heaven won't accept me, and Hell's afraid I'll take over; Fear me ye mortals!

I added that. Thought it was cool. shrug


	13. L'Amour

_Love is a whisper deep inside your heart that nobody but you can hear. It is eternity in a moment, and a moment in eternity. It's something you long for, and something that you dread. Love is the silent scream of longing hearts and touching hands, and the loud whispers of secluded loneliness._

_Love is... the something in a nothingness, and the nothingness in something. It makes sense, yet defies all logic. Love is something tangible, yet unreal. Something a person would die for... and something a person would live for._

Love, the foolish world of the heart.

The yearning of the mind,

The loss of independance.

Golden sunsets,

Don't last forever,

Love...

Fleeting dreams,

Whisps of nightmare.

The constriction of cold chains,

The whisper of ghosts.

The curse of a phantom,

Slowly killing you in kindness.

Love...

The unattainable object,

The emotion that drives a man insane...

The whips of Aphrodite

The kiss of Hades.

Love...

The revenge of Widows,

The curse of a fragile soul.

The remains in a war field,

The water logged corpses.

A tool of hate,

A tool of lighted darkness.

A tool to weaken,

A tool for destruction.

Love...

The special someone

That will bring you to you knees,

And listen with plugged ears,

To your pleas.

The memory,

A shattered edge.

Watching you reach for the

Impossible ledge.

The monster that hides,

Dormant under the flesh.

The being that stalks you,

To your very death.

Love...

An un-escapable sniper

A wounded Panther.

Ready to kill,

Ready to fight.

Ready to take, make, and give

Life.

_And to think, I was watching Suspect Zero when I wrote this (in my mind, of course). Before that, I was watching Bandits, and that gave me the idea to write a fucked up love poem. Before that, I was watching The Outsiders. Which gave me the golden sunsets idea. -_

_"Let's do this for Johnny Boy!"_


	14. Pain'd

_She shook her head,_

_Startled, Perturbed_

_**I'm afraid of this world, **_

_**Afraid of this Life.**_

_He shudders_

_**How much will I pay,**_

_**That finally makes me end it all?**_

_She pulled from his grasp,_

_Tears, like crystal_

**Say it once, My love, **

**And I shall laugh at thy folly.**

**Say it twice, My dear,**

**And I shall tremble for thee with worry**.

_He held her closer._

**For this pain you speak of...**

**I'm afraid of this world,**

**Afraid of this life...**

**One day, our double edged sword**

**Will eventually slice through**

**Our heart**

_He laughs, mainically_

_**You! Afraid of this world?**_

_**You forced me to be alone,**_

_**You caused me to hate and fear.**_

_**Almost all that I do not hear**_

_**Is what is really being said.**_

_**You thrust me through glass,**_

_**And isolated me.**_

_She flinches, _

_The sword tearing her blouse_

_**You? Afraid of this world!**_

_**You! Afraid of this life!**_

_**It is you, and you alone**_

_**Who borne it out of your greed**_

_**Out of your hate and misery.**_

_**But, you don't like to be alone,**_

_**And you dragged me down**_

_**On this sinking ship**_

_**This rotting hole of festering evils **_

_**And long forgotten hates.**_

_**For you thought...**_

_**Misery enjoys good company.**_

_She screamed as the sharpened blade_

_Drew blood, Slowly trickling_

_Slowly spreading_

**Yes! Misery enjoys good company,**

**For that, I brought you.**

**A broken heart, A pained expression.**

**That of which you can find on the face **

**Of any courtly man, who's been turned away**

_She brought reddened fingers to his face_

**You were alone, and so was I.**

**Together we built a world, **

**A world of terrors, and treasures anew!**

**This swirling abyss of hatred and grief,**

**Is all that we know**

**So I'll let it engulf me whole.**

_He tore from her grasp, _

_Each on the recieving end_

_Of a blade ment for the heart._

_**You betrayed me!**_

**And you've forgotten me.**

**I came to you as no innocent maid!**

**You took me as the Mistress of hurt and**

**Together, we made a world**

**Full of pain and suffering.**

**The lullabyes of screams,**

**And alarm clocks of weeping.**

**Can't you see**

**We can't go back.**

**And unfortunantly, **

**You now hate me...**

_He stutters, _

_Holding now closed, cold fingers_

_**And as tears awake us**_

_**And screams put us asleep,**_

_**You and I**_

_**We're just lost sheep.**_

AN courtly back in the days of old, men who dated women were known as courters. That's what I was referring to. 

Hey, I don't know, nor care, if this really ment anything to you. I realize that it was just the dribble of my mind, leading up to something that I'll revere for a while. So you're stuck with reading it. HA!

Take that and shove it!


	15. Grown Away

One Day

One day,

Very, very far away.

Lay a girl,

Who'd gone a-stray.

She left her hopes,

And now she's alone

The darkening whispers,

The ever-mounting fears,

All add up to unshed tears.

One day,

Very, very close to home

Lay a girl,

Who'd gone a-stray.

She lost her heart,

And now she's empty.

The painful expressions,

The giggles of confession,

All add up to her self-destruction.

One day,

Very, very far away,

Lay a girl

Who'd gone a-stray.

She lost her mind,

And she now cannot feel.

The pull of a trigger,

The stab of a blade,

Some people have it made…

One day,

Very, very close to home.

Lay a child

Who's going a-stray.

She lost a lov'd one,

And now, she thinks she's broken.

The pain of her pleas,

The hurts of those who tease,

Will one day bring her to her knees.

An. Okay, this one reminded me of Yukina or Mukuro as time passed.


	16. Who's At Fault?

Who's at Fault?

Am I to blame?

Who's at fault?

Did I really screw up?

I tried to explain,

But I'm the one to blame,

So… am I truly at fault?

They point the finger,

They shun me,

They dismember me,

One piece of my resolve to live at a time.

I wanted to make it clear,

But I guess pain's all to be seen here.

So, what I want to know is,

Who's truly at fault?

They play at my guilt,

They massacre my dreams.

God, help me.

I just would like to scream.

Who's at fault?

Am I to blame?

Did I make things to never be right again?

Did I destroy

Our world as we knew it,

Or was it something else,

Something much bigger?

Does it really matter?

Would you all hate me besides?

Is there something on my fore head,

That says,

'Try to make me cry.'?

All I need from you,

All I am asking,

Is to know,

Is anyone really at fault?

Or am I the one you blame?

I know that I will never meet your standards,

Or win your love…

But at least pretend!

Make my life worth living again.

Am I at fault,

Am I to blame?

In real life,

All reality says yes.

AN. Hiei as he realizes he's being cast from The Koorime Island


	17. When

New face

New me,

But that's all they see.

I'm always that much different,

I'm always that much plain…

New heart,

New dreams

The point is

I'm alone again.

I never fit in,

It's not meant to be.

So why do I believe?

New mind,

New kind

It never really matters,

And I'm shunned ag'in.

New look,

New tease

Why won't they be pleased?

New home,

New life…

Still the same old strife.

I can't please anyone,

I never fit in.

Alone and secluded,

Distorted, misused

New jade,

Different scene

Day in, day out

It's all become the same.

They have their cliques,

I have my mind.

They have their popularity,

I have my own.

They have their friends,

I have my few.

They have a scheduled life,

I have a hellhole, an old dark abyss.

I'm fine,

And I'll be okay,

Even after my life's resolve, fades away.

I'll perspire,

I'll live my life

And fight my own battles…

I guess what I'm trying to say,

What I'm trying to write…

Is that I'm tired of fighting,

Tired of pleasing,

Tired of living,

Only because I'm doing it alone.

**AN Okay... This reminds me of Yusuke and his tuff guy leave me alone act.**


	18. See

So, You say you want to know me.

What you ask of me, do you realize,

Is more than a simple question?

You inquire of my soul,

You dig the deepest of hurts.

And to think, this started on an angry note.

You swim in my eyes,

Past the fear of your knowing,

Into my heart,

Where my monsters are growing.

Hurt and betrayal,

From the closest of people.

The ones I trusted, the ones I loved.

Now I start over anew...

But they are deep scars,

And still constantly hurt.

Every time I brood,

Every time I think,

All I can see, is my spirit as it sinks.

You want to know me?

Are you sure you can handle

The hurts and pains

Of a once-loved Jade?

You say you want my soul?

I ask,

How can you grasp

Something so full of holes?

Oh, I know you see me

As a cold, hard bitch.

But that's not me,

And I want to really live.

The only problem is,

I can't get past, not loving you.

I can't out grow,

My own emotions,

No matter how hard I've tried.

I speak to you,

Whose mind is "free"

And whose soul is "complete".

You ask of my essence,

I ask…

How can you be whole,

When you are pierced

On such a bleak and empty peak…

All alone?

**AN This is more like a confromtation of Kurama to Hiei, when they first gained each others trust. Er something along those lines.**


	19. I Wish

I wish to save you,

The ones that I love.

I wish to hold you,

As you cry.

I wish I could help you,

On whatever your struggles.

I wish you could see me,

For all of my worth.

But I am invisible,

And you cannot hear,

My heart that screams,

As you crumble; hurt.

How I wish I could love you,

The way you need be.

Only one problem,

You don't even see me.

How I wish…

Well.

How selfish of me.

I should probably try to save,

Myself.

**AN This reminds me of the selfless Yukina... in times of inner turbulance. Just to let you know.. I will have a small responding to readers in a bit... after the next few chapters, just to let you know that I know you're out there, and that I really do appreciate you're reviews**


	20. My Angel

My Angel 

'I wish I had an angel, for one moment of love. I wish I had your angel; your world's post-delirium dud. I'm in love with my lust, burning angel wings to dust. I wish I had your angel tonight.' Night wish

She wished once,

Upon a far away star,

For the love of an angel,

Beyond the heavens blue.

A white figure,

Clothed in beige,

Appeared before her

In a smoky haze.

His fingers touched her skin,

Leaving trails of burning flesh.

Her cries of agonized pleasure,

Fell on deaf ears.

His mouth coarsely caressed,

Her own so young,

Causing blood to flow

From lips so tender.

In the morning,

After passion unforgettable,

She awoke to find

The seal of the devil.

For answering such a prayer,

She cast an angel from his place in the air.

She realized that,

From such passion as theirs,

Ashes of his wing,

Covered her bed.

As she wished, a wish that night…

She covet the most precious thing on earth,

And a demon came in place,

Of that angel so long ago.

His hand were gentle,

His voice was soft,

And his leathery wing of blackened-gray,

Covered her eyes

From the pain of shame.

She screamed out hoarsely,

As his love enveloped her mind.

Night after night, hour after hour…

She wishes on a star,

For the same hellish-angel,

Whom she had de-flowered

With the sin of men.

**AN. I have counted. The fifth chapter after this is the reviewers reply thingy. I love you all... this I imagined as Kurama... ya' know... sprouting out of no where... kind lover. I don't know who the woman is.**

**Whistles Suiichi fans! Here girlies, girlies, really confused guys! Here!**

**I mean that as nicely as possible. In some continent, they actually portrayed Kurama as a female... so I am guessing that guys get confused. I was... and I'm a girl**


	21. My Fear

**My Fear**

Last night I had a dream

Of winding staircases.

To my left- a door

To my right- a chamber

As far as I could see;

Darkness of the right would swallow me.

I climbed on

The staircase of

Pain, Depression, and sorrow-

On and on, till the dawn of the marrow.

As the sun reflect'd

Off fragments of splintered mirror,

All around me did appear

A consuming darkness,

A crushing loneliness.

On my knees

Pain erupts

I scream in agony

Can't you hear my pleas!

A blinding white light

Shines at the top.

Struggling, I make

My ascent.

Breaking chains,

Severing tendrils of betrayal.

At the last stair, right on top

I stop, and look up.

The man I love,

The one I need,

Reaches out a hand;

Pulls me into a hug.

I smile genuinely,

As he plunges the knife

Right through my heart.

Startled, scared

I awake,

And give my head a shake.

No trust,

No love.

For my dream that night,

Was also my worst fear.

**AN This is a poem about the dream Keiko has at the Dark Tournament. About Yusuke, who was hurt and dying... okay, actually... that's not entirly true, but I really don't care. I'm just trying to keep you happy. If I'm doing a good job, please call 1 800 7445 ANTISOCIAL (jk)or review.**


	22. Wounds

Something snapped

Deep inside today.

A deep, mortal pain,

I know will never go away.

So I made a decision,

I'll probably soon regret.

Can't you see?

Don't you care?

My soul is splintering

From a coarse caress.

Won't anybody save me from this mess?

A white knight,

A dark princess-

Here's one fairy tale,

With no happy ending.

**AN This really can apply to anybody... mostly those who have shrouded pasts and hardened hearts (sigh Does it always have to be about Hiei?)**


	23. Skeletons By Firelight

Gravestone, Tombstone

Let's sing a song.

Dearly Departed,

Let's get this party started.

Skeletal zombies

Arise from your earthly beds,

And celebrate

An evening of the dead.

Candlelight, firelight,

All at the dawn of twilight.

An evening of bones and flames.

As Hell's fire consumes,

Won't you help me-

Give the World its wounds?

**AN I really only did this one for the fun of it. It's a morbidly enjoyable poem. So enjoy! -**


	24. Once Again!

Once Again!

The world screams,

Opening a hole

Made just to swallow me.

For some reason,

Every other Season,

Death seems to holler,

And tag me, With a blood red collar.

Once Again!

I scream in agony.

Being deserted,

Departed from those

Who gave me all my hurts and-

I can only imagine.

Ah… yes Imagine.

The wounds I will give them

The terrors that will strike them.

Once Again!

You yell in ecstasy.

Pain and blood, seeing me.

My heart,

It falters.

My love,

Will never swallow

The cold and hateful medicine

You tried to kill me with.

Once Again!

The Angels sing,

Watching the Heathen

Marking their Brethren.

As you destroy me…

Watch my soul float.

See it ascend,

And wonder,

'What have I done?'

Once Again!

Satan cries gleefully,

Taking joy in

My death.

The screams of agony.

Watching you kill me,

One word at a time.

**AN This can be anyone in a time of great anguish, soul wrenching peril, or pain... mentally, physically, or emotionally.**

**Next Chapter... Responding to Reviewers! Yay -**


	25. Catch

Catch an angel,  
In steel chains.  
Watch her break,  
Left out in the rain.  
Catch an angel,  
In her sleep.  
Look at her beauty,  
Wail as you weep.  
Catch an angel,  
As she cries.  
Silent tears,  
The Devils lullabye.  
Catch an angel,  
know her love.  
Holy, untainted,  
Beautiful, complete.  
Catch an angel,  
Let her go.  
Sooner or later,  
God will heal your soul.

**AN _This is a poem that is about Yukina and Kuwabara. When Yukina is kidnapped by the fat rich black market guy, and Kuwabara helps save her by "killing" the Toguro brothers the first time. It's mostly about the part where she leaves back to her icy world and leaves Kuwabara._**

_**Sniffle sniffle.. oh how sad.**_


	26. Responding To Readers!

Hey! Responding to reviewers, just because I love you all so much. Okay, well... to my apt and loving fan

Forbiddensoul562-I am glad that you like my poems really a lot. I can't say how glad I am that you gave me the ideaof R2Reviewers. it's awesome and I really like being able to talk to you all.(18)

Yugi's Light Keeps Me Pure- I totally understand about yourprejudice mind on Hiei... I am the exact same way. heh... whoops. Not good for the writer, but hey,I mainly write tragic things, so it fits for all.(2)

Tenshi No Koori- Oh My Gosh! I didn't even think of Hina and Hiei's father! You're a fricking genius! I would bow down... but the hunk of pride shoved up my --- won't let me.(15)

Rin onws Hiei- Thank you for the short compliment.. I am glad you could see them in that poem. I urge you to r&r much much more. Why? Because iIcan't wait for everybody to perscribe my darkness to others (Muwahahahahahahahahahahaha!) Sorry... sorry.(1)

Crest01- hey! What is up? I'm not sure I know you, and that's how I like it! i thank you for your review, most excellent.(1)

Tabby- What's down?I haven't heard from you for a while... but I thank you none the less because yours was one of the first to keep me from pulling this off the net.(1)

Shane-I give you the same thanks as Tabby. If it wweren't for you... well. Let's not think of it, k?(1)

summonerofthesilverwolf- Oi!I think I just emailed you! How sweet is that! Very sweet. Very very sweet.(2)

Taki- Man, I have seen you everywhere... Gaia, Myspace, neopets, yahoo... the same with poop-theotherwhitemeat. STAY WITH ONE SN PLEASE. (2)

DarknessAngel of the Makai- Thank you, thank you. It's not all that corny, I hardely ever get that compliment in thiose words (Okay, maybe a few times, but I love it all the same) (1)

Pure white cat-I'm glad that my paue upset you so much(cause that means you really like what I do) It's cool, I'm on again, so why don't you review? (1)

Well, everyone, I am glad you love me..I love you too. In parenthisis are the number of tuimes you have reveiwed. I am both pleased (with some) and disturbed (with some).

Start telling people about me, please. If they aren't poem fans, then i have and Inu fic called Yin Yang, another Yu Yu fic called Bite (rated 'r'), and a Wolf's Rain fic poetry/story. SO I'm like, everywhere. (O! I'm everywhere. Stop showering, 'cause I'll see you there! J/P) Don't let me creep you out, k? Let my poetry do that for me.


	27. Because of You

**_AN Hey all. I am so sorry I've been taking so long... but our comp kinda crashed a little bit and now... well... I think it still has a virus... or something. It's old. Anyway, I am so sorry. I will try to update once a week, but I have like... 9 stories in all. 5 are original, so check me out at as Darkened1. Anyway, I love all y'all... or at least the ones who review... (just playin! You are all publicity...lol) _****_SOOOOOO SOOORRRYYY! I cannot express my sorrow for not uploading more often. But I will. I give you my word. My word is worth my weight in gold. That's 153 lbs of gold right there... would I throw it away lightly!_**

This wound you see,  
You care not for me.  
I read your eyes,  
Sure, they may sympathize.

You are not saying 'love',  
You are not seeing me,  
What you be doin'  
Is pityin' the freak.

As I draw this blade,  
Across my wrist,  
I think of you,  
Whose eyes cannot pierce.

The blood,  
As it dribbles,  
Whispers agony,  
In little tiny riddles.

And I think of you,  
The one who made me feel so filthy.  
What is it about me,  
That repulses you so?

Is it that I'm so terribly lonely,  
Instead of holding it in,  
I let it all go?

These formless words,  
And wordless cries,  
They are all for an understanding hand.  
Eyes that penetrate,  
What you can plainly refuse.

May my shout rapture you,  
May my blood run for purity,  
For these feelings of worthlessness,  
Are all your doing.

These scars will never fade,  
This pain,  
May it never go away.

Why cannot you see,  
That for me,  
Suffering takes so much more courage,  
Than admitting defeat and taking the whole of me?

So I take this blade,  
Draw it across my thighs.  
Maybe you will not judge,  
If you cannot see it with your eyes.

Finally,  
My filthiness appeased,  
I lay down my weapon,  
My poison of choice.

I wait,  
Staring at the ceiling,  
Calling for the tears I can no longer cry.

Anguished and amused,  
I roll over on my bed.  
Giggling lightly, I wonder,  
Would death ever be that bad?

(Originally, I was going to stop here, but I decided to finish on the emotions I felt before. So now that my thoughts on this have run dry, please bear with me as I finish this death song)

Were I gone,  
Would you care?

Something in me,  
Hopes you would cry a little,  
Tense in apprehension at the call of my name.

Then I sigh,  
Knowing I could pass you by,  
And not effect you at all.

**_AN This would be... Hiei. I mean, come on, who else is dark and depressed enough to do this. The setting is, probably if he went to school, or one of his teammates looked past him when sorrow and pain was plainly etched upon his face._**


	28. Memories of Me

I know these are wasted,  
These emotions of ever thriving love,  
So I'll take them somewhere else,  
Somewhere where I can be cold,  
CauseI think I love you too much.

I'm afraid of this emotion,  
Afraid I'll screw it all up,  
And make you wanna forget about me,  
And that would destroy the whole of me.

So take this sweet memory,  
And always think of me,  
Especially when you are alone,  
And only my words can make you smile.

Cause I'm afraid of loving you,  
Afraid I'm just too much.  
Afraid of weakness,  
And the path I must walk.

So take my hand,  
And never forget,  
The way it feels,  
When you kiss me like this.

Cause I'm afraid I have to leave you,  
And I know my excuse is lame,  
But I really do love you,  
And I'm afraid I'll get hurt.

No, you're not to blame,  
No, you're not at fault,  
But there's something in me that's broken,  
From years of mis-use.

CauseI think I'll rather be lonely,  
Than try to make it all work.  
Can't you see, Either way,  
One of us'll get hurt.

I want to be there,  
I want to be at your side,  
But I'm afraid I'm a coward,  
So I'll continue living a lie.

I know how much I love you,  
I know how much this hurts,  
But I'm afraid of being broken,  
So I think I have to leave you.

So take my hand,  
And never forget,  
The way it feels,  
When you kiss me like this.

Cause I think I'll be leaving now,  
In the dead of the night,  
So as not to be disturbing,  
Those who are snuggled up tight.

As I kiss your brow,  
And whisper my farewell,  
Remember the way I felt,  
Wrapped in your arms so tight.

So take this sweet memory,  
And always think of me,  
Especially when you are alone,  
And only my words can make you smile.

**_AN Who should this be of? This can apply to any of the characters in heartache, but I was thinking of Yukina when she left Kuwabara and went back to her ice world of coldness. See? I know how to make things work out. I'm so good. Boo-yeah.  
_****_Based on true events... except the kissing (damn it)!_**


End file.
